


Новая работа Гермионы Уизли

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Карьера Гермионы как-то не сложилась...





	1. Совы не то, чем кажутся

  
Разные виды сов имеют разные функции. Большая полярная сова, например, может быстро долететь почти куда угодно, не отвлекаясь на пищу. А воробьиный сычик прекрасен для тайных посланий. Сова Гермионы Уизли была мультифункциональной совой идеально среднего размера, и звали ее — точнее, его — тоже вполне канонично: Беовульфом. Когда твое ближайшее окружение — клан чистокровных волшебников с родословной, уходящей корнями за Вильгельма Завоевателя, тысячу раз подумаешь, прежде чем нарушать традиции.  
[читать дальше](http://snager2019.diary.ru/p217034761.htm?oam#more1)  
Сейчас сыч возился в клетке, расклевывая свежетрансфигурированную из ненужной чашки мышь (поскольку мышь эта никогда живой не была, сердце Гермионы было относительно спокойно). А его хозяйка с некоторым недоумением разглядывала черного филина с круглыми оранжевыми глазами, который совершенно неподвижно сидел на гостевом насесте. К его лапке был привязан черный кожаный футляр.  
Филинами пользовалось Министерство. Но черный? Таких птиц в природе не бывает. Во всяком случае, поправила себя Гермиона, ни в одном каталоге она таких не видела. И даже у самых отвязных студентов и самых нонконформистских магов не хватило бы пороху перекрасить почтовую сову.  
— Кхм, ладно, дружок, — пришла в себя Гермиона. — Не хочется быть невежливой. Неважно, кто ты, черт возьми, такой, — она достала из кармана передника щербатое блюдце (подаренных на свадьбу сервизов хватит еще лет на пятнадцать), трансфигурировала в дохлую крысу и протянула пришельцу, — но голодным из этого дома еще никто не уходил.  
  
Через полчаса филин с опустевшим футляром бесшумно вылетел в одно из верхних окон, а Гермиона сжимала в руке плотно свернутый пергамент с магическими печатями «Срочно!», «Секретно!» и «Лично в руки!». Заинтригованная, она только собиралась развернуть его, как вдруг в дверь, украшенную снаружи объявлением «Нанимаем домовых эльфов. Бесплатных услуг не предлагать!», решительно постучали.  
  
«Свекровь», — уныло предположила Гермиона и не ошиблась.  
Миссис Артур Уизли никогда не стеснялась вмешиваться в личную жизнь своих детей и делала это с грацией и тактом атакующего носорога.  
— Герми, дорогуша, проблема в том, что ты слишком идеальна, — рассуждала она за чаем. — Попытайся быть чуть похуже! Рончик такой закомплексованный, он постоянно жалуется, что ему рядом с тобой неуютно.  
Гермиона сидела, улыбалась механической улыбкой и думала о том, что неидеальная она выставила бы миссис Уизли чайник за порог. Или... или вообще не готовила бы чаю! Лежала бы на кровати, слушая старую маггловскую кассету Anarchy in the UK на подаренном ей мистером Уизли магнитофоне («Последнее слово маггловской техники!»), и прикидывала бы тему для новой статьи. Конечно же, Артур что-то намудрил при починке, и теперь «фономагнит» левитировал под потолком в одном из верхних углов спальни. Переместить его оттуда было невозможно даже с техническим гением Гермионы.  
К сожалению, проще было трансфигурировать Хогвартс в динозавра, чем отбиться от чаепития с миссис Уизли, с ее бесконечными советами по воспитанию детей («Построже с Хьюго, построже!»), косметологической магии (не спрашивайте) и домашнему хозяйству.  
Рон не понимал этой проблемы. Преимущество Рона заключалось в том, что он общался с мамой, когда сам того хотел. Гермиона общалась с Молли Уизли, когда того хотела Молли Уизли.  
  
Но вот свекровь засобиралась в Нору, в миллионный раз упоминая известный Гермионе с двенадцати лет факт, что вся семья должна собираться к ужину ровно в семь. Удержав (чудом) вздох, Гермиона подала ей метлу, чинно расцеловала в обе щеки и проводила до дверей. Потом взмахнула палочкой, и тоненькие чашечки старинного фарфора закружились в воздухе, собираясь на поднос. Посуду Гермиона бунтарски решила помыть руками. Когда она оперлась на раковину, в кармане что-то зашуршало. Ах да, письмо!  
  
Едва она развернула роскошный пергамент с золотой рамкой по краям и вензелем какого-то незнакомого Департамента, перед глазами вспыхнула и вылетела в окно алая надпись «Вскрыто». Гермиона поморгала и начала читать.  
  
«Уважаемая миссис Уизли-Грейнджер!  
  
Департамент секретных разработок Министерства Магии Соединённого Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии предлагает вам присоединиться к работе над новым проектом в качестве научного сотрудника на постоянной основе. Департамент ознакомлен с вашей научной деятельностью и находит, что ваши изыскания и наши интересы лежат в одной области. Подробности, касающиеся условий найма и характера работы, мы предлагаем обсудить завтра в 15.00 по адресу: Косой переулок, дом 9.  
  
С уважением, глава Департамента секретных разработок ММ».  
  
  
Едва она добралась до конца текста, внизу загорелась зеленая надпись «Прочитано». Уважаемая миссис Уизли-Грейнджер проводила ее глазами и осталась стоять в глубокой задумчивости.  



	2. Люди в еще более черном

Весна в 2019 году наступила рано, и Гермиона шла по улице, звонко постукивая по асфальту каблучками легких туфель. Метлы она всегда, если честно, побаивалась и с удовольствием ходила пешком, как только представлялась возможность. Мысли о новом собеседовании — хотя работа сейчас очень бы пригодилась, — занимали ее не больше, чем белоснежные облака в синем небе и порхающие вокруг воробьи.  
  
Гермиона, хотя сама никогда бы этого не признала, отчаялась. Ее открытия словно не были никому нужны, на ее статьи не было отклика, а каждая новая работа, которую она поначалу встречала с огромным энтузиазмом, рано или поздно оказывалась скучной и неприятной. Как по заказу, ее тут же вызывала какая-нибудь ведьма из отдела кадров и с тысячами извинений (героиня войны, как-никак) предлагала уволиться. «Вы знаете, нам кажется, мы не можем предложить вам достойных перспектив». Гермиона мысленно вздыхала и с облегчением подписывала нужные бумаги.  
  
Коллеги считали ее странной. Она была совершенно не против поговорить обо всяких девичьих вещах, никогда не страдала снобизмом, но почему-то очень быстро теряла нить разговора, из-за чего казалась все время слегка витающей в облаках. Да и слава сторонницы освобождения домовых эльфов добавляла немало штрихов к образу чудачки. Все это Гермиону, если честно, злило, но где-то глубоко внутри.  
  
Что хуже, она никогда не запоминала, что при ком можно сказать, а что нельзя. Часто после ее слов вокруг повисало какое-то напряженное молчание, а иногда коллеги просто замолкали при её появлении. Все разом. Гермиона чертила схемы и составляла таблицы, в которых выводила разборчивым почерком: «С Дженни нельзя говорить о пирогах, она худеет». Или «Бетси переживает тяжелый развод, перестань трещать о Роне». Потом она плюнула. Таблицы либо не помогали, либо делали общение таким натужным, что сводило челюсти.  
  
Раньше она отводила душу, встречаясь с друзьями в доме Поттеров. В первые годы после войны сборища проходили шумно и весело, несмотря на скорбь по погибшим. В их честь пили огневиски, а потом болтали до утра, обсуждая мелкие подробности школьных дел, шумно споря на тему заклинаний, строя планы на будущее. Приходил застенчивый Невилл с Тедом и Ханной, и Гермиона с удовольствием наблюдала, как он смеется и розовеет от выпивки. Джинни притаскивала Луну, с которой у нее каким-то загадочным образом находились общие темы для разговора. Иногда на огонек заглядывали Билл и Флер, которая тут же принималась мастерить какие-то затейливые закуски.  
  
Но в последнее время Гермиона начала замечать странности. Гарри был отрешен, шутил невпопад и рано уходил к себе в кабинет — работать. Рон маялся и просился домой. Остальные и вовсе перестали приходить. Джинни то и дело посматривала на нее с оттенком ревности, и это было не лестно, а почему-то до жути обидно. Как будто они не дрались бок о бок, как будто матери семейства и состоявшемуся профессионалу делать больше нечего, кроме как заигрывать с чужими мужьями.  
  
«Косой переулок, дом 9» — Гермиона поняла, что, как ни занимали ее голову мрачные мысли, она, тем не менее, точно пришла по адресу. Только тут она сообразила, что дальнейших инструкций ей не оставили. Она стояла перед глухой стеной. Ни путей в обход здания, ни звонка, ни намека на дверь или окно видно не было. Она взглянула на часы. 14.59. Не постучаться ли в стену? Но тут стрелка на часах со щелчком перепрыгнула на 15.00, и прямо из стены вышел человек в черной мантии.  
  
Собственно, мантиям положено быть черными. Это их основной цвет. Но мантия этого волшебника была черна по-особому. Как будто этот цвет заставлял померкнуть краски в радиусе еще сантиметров десяти вокруг себя. Такой же была и палочка, которой маг, не говоря ни слова, очертил круг напротив стены, открывая ничем не примечательную на вид зеленую дверь. Так же молча, жестом он пригласил ее пройти внутрь. Гермиона, помедлив, нажала на ручку и вошла в здание.  
  
Она ожидала увидеть мрачную кривую лестницу, ведущую в подвал, или коридор, тянущийся в глубины дома. Поэтому открывшееся зрелище почти ослепило ее. Это был просторный зал с высоким стеклянным потолком-куполом, перекрещенным ажурными рамами, под которым, греясь в лучах солнца, резвились яркие тропические птицы. Лестница действительно была, но какая! Широкие мраморные ступеньки спускалась вниз, веером от входной площадки, и с возвышения открывался вид на всё помещение — уставленное конторками и столами, между которыми сновали люди в таких же черных одеяниях, как у ее спутника. Гермиона оглянулась. Встречавший ее маг стоял на пороге и явно ждал, когда она сделает шаг вперед, чтобы не толкнуть, закрывая портал.  
  
Она отступила в сторону, и дверь, повинуясь взмаху палочки, захлопнулась. Проводник откинул капюшон, и она наконец-то разглядела его лицо. Это оказался довольно молодой парень со смутно знакомыми чертами лица. Возможно, кто-то из отпрысков Финч-Флетчли или Финниганов, прикинула Гермиона.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Арборетум! — церемонно произнес маг и поклонился. — Следуйте за мной.  
  
Он снова махнул палочкой, и мраморная лестница образовала проход в коридор, приветливо освещенный бездымными факелами изумрудного цвета. Гермиона подумала, что такой милой старомодной магии она не видела со времен Хогвартса. Они прошли в конец коридора, где молодой человек молча открыл перед ней дверь кабинета без табличек и номера и впустил внутрь.  
  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Уизли-Грейнджер. Садитесь, пожалуйста.  
  
Из всех странностей этого места главная заключалась в том, что Гермиона совершенно не узнавала человека, сидевшего напротив нее. А он был примерно ее ровесником и говорил без акцента. Следовательно, он обязан был учиться в Хогвартсе. Гермиона напрягла память, и без того исправно служившую ей с раннего детства, но нет. Его определенно не было ни на одном из факультетов.  
  
— Позвольте представиться: Мундугнус Финн. Вы могли знать меня по Хогвартсу.  
  
Мельком удивившись, что родители Мундугнуса Флетчера были не единственными садистами в мире, Гермиона ответила:  
  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Финн. Меня можно звать Гермионой, и я никогда не видела вас в Хогвартсе.  
  
Мужчина не обиделся, а, напротив, одобрительно кивнул.  
  
— Честность и наблюдательность. Два свойства настоящего ученого. Тот, кто рекомендовал мне вас, не ошибся.  
  
Он указал на песочные часы.  
  
— Миссис Уизли-Грейнджер, с самого начала хотелось бы предупредить вас, что все произошедшее после переворота этих часов и до истечения песка будет подвергнуто «Обливио», если вы не согласитесь на наше предложение. Вам ведь известны побочные эффекты заклинания?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Тогда мы сбережем время. Сейчас у вас есть выбор: уйти или выслушать предложение. В первом случае вас проводят и компенсируют временные затраты.  
  
— Я согласна... То есть, согласна выслушать ваше предложение.  
  
Потом она часто задумывалась, почему так быстро согласилась. Ах. Дурацкий вопрос. Впервые за двадцать лет она ощутила то, в чем буквально купалась все годы, проведенные в школе: запах приключений. Она даже не представляла, как по ним соскучилась.


	3. Стальное Перо и нерушимый контракт

— Итак, предложение заключается в следующем, — сказал мистер Финн, перевернув часы. — Мы подписываем с вами долгосрочный контракт. Условия найма следующие: рабочий день — с девяти утра до шести вечера, обеденный перерыв с часу до двух, рабочая неделя — с понедельника по пятницу. Вам будет выделена лаборатория на двоих с одним... партнером. Подчиняться вы оба будете непосредственно мне. Сфера деятельности — применение принципов арифмантики и трансфигурации в колдомедицине и смежных областях. Задачи формулирую я, вы определяетесь с необходимыми ресурсами и сроками выполнения. Собственные исследование можете так же поставить в план работы, только мне будет необходима от вас докладная записка, с изложением темы и ожидаемого практического результата. Авторсткие права на все работы и исследования, проведённые в стенах нашего учреждения, остаются за вами, право на публикацию в открытых источниках оговаривается отдельно, до постановки исследования в план, право на коммерческое использование вне стен нашего учреждения оговаривается отдельно. Ваши отчисления за внедрённые разработки будут составлять десять процентов…»

Гермиона заскучала. Ей представилась лаборатория — опять лаборатория — опять разговоры, пусть даже напарник всего один, но это снова тот же цикл. Знакомство — взаимный интерес — симпатия — углубление знакомства — взаимное разочарование. Угасающее дружелюбие в глазах начальства. Всё более скучные задания. «Сейчас встану и пойду под Обливио», решила она. «Послушаю только про деньги». Не то чтобы они сильно нуждались, но необходимость жить на министерскую зарплату Рона больно била по ее самолюбию.

— Конечно, жесткий график и приоритет наших задач требует некоторой компенсации. Мы готовы предложить вам,— мистер Финн сверился с бумагами, — девять тысяч шестьсот галлеонов в год.

Восемьсот галлеонов в месяц, мгновенно посчитала Гермиона. Это почти на треть больше, чем у Рона! А она так долго не могла себе позволить просто пройтись по магазинам ради удовольствия, лично для себя. Да и благотворительные проекты давно заброшены — не будешь же этим заниматься за чужой счет. Вот так так, эта «компенсация», как выражается мистер Финн, пожалуй, способна компенсировать любую скуку!

— Что ж, это звучит очень интересно. В чем подвох, мистер Финн?

Тот вздохнул и выдвинул верхний ящик стола.

— Вы должны будете подписать Нерушимый контракт.

— Нерушимый? Но вы сказали...

— О, вы вправе расторгнуть его по собственному желанию. Но до тех пор, пока он действует, вы не сможете нарушить его условия. Речь, миссис... Гермиона, речь идет в основном о соблюдении строжайшей секретности.

— Но тогда у вас должно быть...

— Стальное Перо, — закончил мистер Финн, выкладывая на стол коробочку орехового дерева.

Стальное Перо. Этот артефакт считался давно утраченным. Контракт, подписанный им, было физически невозможно нарушить. Если же условия контракта сами были невыполнимы, Перо отказывалось его подписывать. Искусство составления контрактов под Стальное Перо также считалось давно забытым.

— Дайте мне контракт, — потребовала Гермиона с азартом, которого сама от себя не ожидала. — Я хочу это видеть!

Мистер Финн подал ей стопку мелованных листков, исписанных дорогой тушью. Гермиона пробежала глазами стандартные условия и уткнулась в раздел «Подписка о неразглашении».

«Условия работы, профессиональные контакты, рабочие встречи, темы и ход незаконченных исследований, а также информация личного порядка, полученная в стенах учреждения, являются тайной работодателя и не подлежат разглашению в течение всего срока действия подписки о неразглашении».

— Срок действия подписки?

 

— Посмотрите параграф 18, — заботливо подсказал мистер Финн.

«Срок действия подписки о разглашении определяется политической, коммерческой и иными составляющими и до особого распоряжения исчисляется девяносто девятью годами с момента подписания контракта...»

— Понятно, — вздохнула Гермиона. Разглашать тайны она и так не собиралась. И вообще, уж кому-кому, а самой законопослушной выпускнице школы Хогвартс (за исключением чрезвычайных ситуаций) незачем бояться Стального Пера, рассудила она. — Где подписывать?

Как только она это сказала, коробочка открылась сама по себе, и из нее с легким металлическим щелчком выскочило изящное короткое перышко длиной не больше мужской ладони. Повисев в воздухе, оно медленно двинулось в сторону Гермионы.

— Перо проверяет вашу решимость, — объяснил мистер Финн. — Оно не дастся в руки человеку, который подписывает контракт вынужденно, а также не в здравом уме или под влиянием момента.

Вспомнив все, что она читала об этом артефакте, Гермиона протянула руку. Ей показалось, что Перо принюхивается к ней. Наконец оно торжественно подплыло к ее пальцам. Гермиона расписалась, невольно ожидая, что оно раскалится докрасна или подкинет еще какую-нибудь пакость. Но теперь реликвия неподвижно лежала в ее руке. Не зная, что полагается делать дальше, она просто протянула Перо Финну. Тот убрал его в коробочку, сложил листки договора в самую обычную папку и вышел из-за стола.

— Пришло время представить вам вашего напарника.


	4. Что сказал покойник

Мистер Финн открыл неприметный боковой проход и жестом пригласил следовать за ним. Они прошли ярдов двадцать по такому же коридору с изумрудными факелами и уперлись в окованную железом дверь. За ней обнаружилось нечто вроде прихожей или гардероба, где люди оставляют верхнюю одежду, только все крючки и вешалки были пустыми. Гермиона шагнула дальше и увидела лабораторию.  
  
На первый взгляд, она ничем не отличалась от тех, где она провела предыдущие годы. Колбы, реторты, столы, стеллажи и полки; пучки трав, свисающие с потолка; застекленные шкафы с редкими ингредиентами. Маркировка на стекле гласила «драконоупорное». Гермиона засомневалась в наличии здесь драконов. Впрочем, случайно сорвавшееся заклинание или взрывной эффект зелья ненамного слабее драконьего пламени. Над котлом, в котором что-то булькало, склонился волшебник в потертой мантии самого обычного черного цвета. Что-то знакомое было в его фигуре. Мужчина повернулся к ней, и Гермиона чуть не вскрикнула.  
  
Как похож... Мерлин, это же не может быть его сын? Или брат?  
Но глаза никогда не обманывали ее. Перед ней стоял человек, которому положено было лежать в могиле уже двадцать лет. Стоял и сверлил ее хорошо знакомым пронзительным взглядом.  
  
Гермиона отступила назад. Что за морок? Над ней издеваются? Она оглянулась на Финна, но тот будто испарился. Даже шагов не было слышно в коридоре. Сколько же она так простояла, оглушенная?  
  
Снейп взмахом палочки убрал огонь под котлом и выпрямился, словно давая ей возможность рассмотреть себя. Потом он откашлялся и хрипло произнес:  
  
— Добро пожаловать, мисс Грейнджер. Полагаю, я должен вам объяснения.  
  
Услышав его голос, Гермиона почему-то (хотя был еще вариант оборотного зелья) почти уверилась в том, что перед ней стоит ее покойный учитель. И, как ни странно, немного пришла в себя. Настолько, чтобы выдавить пересохшими губами:  
  
— В-вы живы. Но как?! И почему вы... не постарели? — она только сейчас сообразила, что даже если профессор, на похоронах которого она лично присутствовала, каким-то мистическим образом выжил, ему должно было быть сейчас под шестьдесят лет. А человек перед ней выглядел ее ровесником.  
  
Снейп вздохнул. Оперся о стол одной рукой, а другой указал ей на свободный стул.  
  
— Присядьте, пожалуйста. Разговор будет долгим. Прежде всего хочу предупредить вас, что подписанное вами соглашение о секретности касается в основном меня. Я не имею ни малейшего желания являть свою персону магическому миру ни сейчас, ни в обозримом будущем.  
  
— Ваше право, — Гермиона нетерпеливо повела плечами. — Вы также должны быть в курсе, что характер подписанного мной соглашения и не позволит мне болтать о вас направо и налево. — Она припомнила, что в разделе неразглашении среди прочих были упомянуты «сведения личного порядка». Вот, значит, что это за «личность». Гермиона всегда доверяла бумагам и книгам больше, чем людям, и мысль о том, что тайна воскрешения ее бывшего преподавателя косвенным образом упомянута даже в контракте, окончательно убедила ее в том, что — как бы это ни выглядело невероятно — именно он стоит перед ней, целый и невредимый.  
  
— Почему? Вы что, подписали Нерушимый?.. — Кажется, Снейп впервые на ее памяти растерялся.  
  
— А вы не знали?  
  
— Вообще-то, — Снейп зловеще прищурился, — мистер Финн не упоминал при мне этой подробности.  
  
Выражение его лица не сулило ничего хорошего. «Бедный мистер Финн», почему-то подумала Гермиона. «Так вот почему он так быстро исчез». И, с усилием подавив любопытство, вернулась к правилам трудового этикета:  
  
— Простите меня за неуместный интерес, профессор... мистер Снейп. Это ваша жизнь, и, если вы не хотите, я не буду больше задавать никаких вопросов... То есть, кроме рабочих, конечно, — поправила она себя.  
  
— Ваш интерес, — ей показалось, или взгляд Снейпа чуть потеплел? — вполне уместен в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Дело в том, что, зная, чем должна закончиться для меня та последняя операция Пожирателей, я предпринял некие... меры предосторожности.  
  
Гермиона молчала.  
  
— О нет, я не боялся смерти, — заверил Снейп. — Я к ней был более чем готов. К тому моменту я очень устал и не видел перед собой никакого будущего — не говоря уже о славе героического разведчика. — Он передернулся и замолчал, вертя в руках палочку. — В лучшем случае меня бы отправили пинком в Азкабан, в худшем — замучили бы бесконечными допросами, касающимися вещей, которые я бы... не хотел доверять никому.  
  
— Но? — Гермиона решила, что не реагировать на такую откровенность тоже будет невежливо, но ничего умнее в голову ей не пришло.  
  
— Но у меня оставалось последнее чертово задание от Дамблдора. Я должен был передать Поттеру... ряд воспоминаний, которые теперь касаются только его и меня. Чистая лирика, но профессор очень настаивал. А значит, я должен был дожить до встречи с ним. С Поттером, то есть. С младшим, — зачем-то уточнил Снейп.  
  
— Какие меры предосторожности? — Теперь, кажется, было допустимо проявить интерес.  
  
— Ну, я знал, что убьет меня, скорее всего, змея. Я читал мысли Волдеморта, урывками, конечно, когда он пытался меня прощупать. У него для каждого из нас был заготовлен свой способ казни за предательство. Меня он всегда видел в пасти Нагини.  
  
Гермиона невольно содрогнулась, вспомнив чудовищную тварь.  
  
— И именно поэтому сварить противоядие я не мог, это выдало бы меня с головой. Перед последней вылазкой он следил за мной дистанционно, кроме того, в кабинете постоянно ошивался кто-нибудь из Кэрроу или других его агентов. Я не успел бы сделать ничего мало-мальски сложного, не возбуждая подозрений.  
  
Снейп снова помолчал, на этот раз явно нагнетая интригу. Гермиона решила не поддаваться и сделала невинный вид, как в былые времена с друзьями за покером.  
  
— К счастью, у меня было старое, слабенькое, еще в юности разработанное заклинание, замедляющее действие яда. С одним крохотным материальным компонентом, который в нашем убежище нетрудно было достать, — Снейп выжидающе посмотрел на нее.  
  
Гермиона продолжала расслабленно покачиваться на стуле.  
  
— Засохшие экскременты летучей мыши, чтоб вас, — сердито выпалил Снейп. — Просто раздавить их в пальцах, сказать несколько слов и взмахнуть палочкой. Поттеру, наверное, показалось, что я вообще не сопротивлялся.  
  
Подавив желание поинтересоваться, при каких обстоятельствах Снейп набрел на идею этого заклинания — явно не из самых приятных — Гермиона спросила:  
  
— И что же дальше? — давая понять, что история гибели Снейпа глазами Гарри ей известна.  
  
— Укуса я почти не почувствовал. Я упал, но еще мог — с некоторым трудом — шевелиться. Когда Поттер подбежал ко мне, двигались уже только глаза и губы. Я выполнил все, что от меня требовалось, и он ушел. Я приготовился умереть. И тут понял, что все же перестарался. Заклинание, замедляющее действие яда, из-за небольшой ошибки в произношении стало замедляющим... само время.  
  
Вот теперь Гермиона не смогла сдержать изумленного возгласа. Снейп самодовольно посмотрел на нее и продолжил:  
  
— Не знаю, сколько я так пролежал. Я не мог ни пошевелиться, ни даже вздохнуть полной грудью. Единственное, что мне удалось, — закрыть глаза. Потом меня нашли и сопроводили в мертвецкую, как героя. Черт знает, что пришлось о себе выслушать. Я уже готовился быть заживо погребенным (раны мои под действием заклинания не заживали, но и не кровили), когда, дня через три, явилась орава колдомедиков во главе со сторожем из морга, вопившим что-то о том, что труп, мол, отказывается разлагаться «как положено». Потом, когда прибыла какая-то важная шишка из Министерства, тот бедняга, конечно же, сразу попал под «Обливио» вместе с половиной пришедших.  
  
— Но кого же мы тогда хоронили? — не выдержав, перебила Гермиона.  
  
— Министерство долго думало, что со мной делать. Предъявить меня как живого героя войны — не выйдет. Предъявить труп — тоже не удастся. В конце концов они решили похоронить симулякрум — точную копию моего тела, просто никогда не бывшую живой.  
  
— Понятно. А вы?  
  
— А меня поместили в отдельную палату в Мунго и оставили, наконец, в покое. Со временем я научился отключать сознание так, что это почти напоминало сон.  
  
— Но вы двигались на портрете! — припомнила Гермиона. — Правда, как-то странно. Как будто скачками. И ничего толком не говорили.  
  
— Да, мне рассказывали. Возможно, это побочный эффект состояния между жизнью и смертью. Мое сознание все чаще уплывало в какой-то туман, и я надеялся, что, с Мерлиновой помощью, может быть, все-таки скончаюсь...  
  
— И что же дальше? — Гермионе уже было плевать на приличия, настолько история захватила ее.  
  
— Несколько месяцев назад я пришел в себя — и, надо сказать, первое время об этом очень сильно жалел. Мне давно уже залечили раны и ввели все возможные противоядия, но боль, которой я раньше не чувствовал из-за шока, взяла свое при выздоровлении.  
  
— Но как? Есть объяснения?! — Гермиона почти кричала.  
  
— Подождите, — остановил ее Снейп с садистской улыбочкой. — Мистер Финн посетил меня вскоре после того, как я начал вставать. Он предложил работу в своей лаборатории, и я без лишних слов согласился. Остальное время я потратил на то, чтобы ознакомиться с достижениями колдовской науки за прошедшие двадцать лет. Надо сказать, далеко вперед она не ушла. И вот — я наконец-то занимаюсь тем, о чем мечтал всю жизнь: исследованиями. И от вас жду того же самого, мисс Грейнджер.  
  
Фантастический рассказ не изменил тог факта, что Снейп опять, всего двумя словами вывел её из себя. Такое знакомое чувство, хотя и порядком подзабытое.  
  
— Миссис. Уизли. Грейнджер, — отчеканила она.  
  
— Простите, миссис-Уизли-Грейнджер, — старательно выговорил Снейп. — Я, конечно же, должен вас благодарить. Потому что именно ваша работа «Обратимость заклинаний, считавшихся необратимыми», как мне сообщили, позволила колдомедикам снять с меня чары. Кроме того, спешу сообщить, что даже этот фактор не повлиял на мой выбор, когда я отбирал вас из более чем полусотни кандидатов: отбор был слепым. Я не гений общения, и не могу обещать вам приятной компании, но я вижу в вас человека, столь же преданного науке, сколь и я. Надеюсь, на этом мы сойдемся.  
  
Гермиона помедлила и приняла протянутую руку.


	5. Серебряный феникс

Рон пришел поздно, когда она уже спала, и ушел рано. Гермионе не пришлось ничего придумывать насчет новой работы. Она встала в полвосьмого, потянулась и решила, что достаточно ясно представляет подходы к зданию, чтобы аппарировать. Мистер Финн выдал ей на прощание серебряную подвеску в виде феникса и объяснил, что теперь она без проблем сможет увидеть дверь и попасть в лабораторию. Также он передал ей колбу с особым каминным порошком для экстренных случаев — болезней и иных обстоятельств, например, семейных, при которых она не сможет выйти на работу. «Не удивляйтесь», — важно прибавил он. — «Связь зашифрована». Гермиона решила, что эту загадку она оставит на потом.

У нее оставалось время, чтобы позавтракать, сделать себе сэндвичи на обед и поразмыслить о Снейпе.

Она никогда его не боялась. Первые годы он вызывал злость, смешанную с презрением, которое так легко подогревалось разговорами в гриффиндорской гостиной. Тем не менее, со временем у них установилась негласная договоренность — «мисс Грейнджер, вы не лезете вперед, а я не снимаю с вас баллы».

Вообще-то, хотя Гермиона никогда не признала бы этого перед друзьями, Снейп ей даже немного нравился. К его суховатому стилю преподавания вполне можно было бы привыкнуть, если бы... честно говоря, она ловила себя на том, что разделяет его раздражение. Большинство ее сверстников просто не понимало, что они делают в кабинете зельеварения. Они болтали вместо того, чтобы слушать, они нарушали элементарные инструкции; на пятом курсе некоторые ухитрялись забыть, что перед приготовлением следующего зелья надо очистить котел!

Но теперь... теперь ей предстоит иметь с ним дело один на один, а это совсем другой разговор. Он, кажется, видит в ней равную. И от этого почему-то дико страшно. То ли потому, что может сорваться и наорать, как в классе. То ли потому, что можешь его подвести.

Она тут же одернула себя: подвести кого? Бывшего Пожирателя Смерти, убийцу Дамблдора и точно не самого лучшего учителя в мире? Так, хватит рассиживаться. В сумку бутерброды, кружку, заварку, чайник, чистые тетради; проверить одежду — и можно аппарировать.

Зеленая дверь не только была видна без всяких дополнительных усилий, но и открывалась, к ее удивлению, в уже хорошо знакомый коридор. Только в конце его, где она ожидала увидеть кабинет мистера Финна, сразу оказалась лаборатория. Как ни готовилась Гермиона к встрече с профессором, в первый момент от вида его фигуры, склонившейся над котлом, сердце сильно заколотилось. Но Снейп, даже если и заметил ее состояние, никак на него не отреагировал: просто поздоровался и вручил ей толстую тетрадь.

— Это примерный план нашей работы на месяц. Разберетесь?

Гермиона кивнула. Тетрадь была заботливо расчерчена по дням. Утренние часы отводились «выполнению коммерческих и министерских заказов». Дальше шли «свободные исследования». Послеобеденное время было занято «плановыми исследованиями», и туда Гермиона пока заглядывать не стала, решив, что напарник введет ее в курс дела.

«Наложение ускоряющих чар на зелья заживления — 30 шт.»

— Зелья я уже сварил, — сообщил Снейп и кивнул на один из столов, где аккуратными рядами стояли керамические бутылочки. Затем ушел куда-то вглубь лаборатории.

Гермиона достала собственную тетрадку и начала просчитывать жестовый компонент заклинания.

Она зачаровывала зелья и думала о Розе. Роза второй год играла за Рэйвенкло, в промежутках между матчами изучая квиддич с материнской дотошностью. На каникулах только о нем и говорила. Теперь Гермиона знала, например, что в «настоящем» квиддиче, который может длиться неделями, роль Ловца далеко не столь критична: счет с обеих сторон достигает таких величин, что разрыв в триста баллов не играет особой роли. Иногда Ловец проигрывающей команды даже нарочно тянет время, чтобы его или ее товарищи успели отбить еще несколько очков. Гермиона пыталась выяснить, работает ли еще мадам Помфри в больничном крыле, но оказалось, что Роза ни разу там не была, хотя с метлы иногда падала. Магическая наука всё-таки шагнула вперед, профессор.

Зелья закончились, когда она только вошла во вкус. Гермиона обвела лабораторию хищным взглядом и обратила внимание на стол, которым явно никто не пользовался. Аккуратный небольшой котел был девственно чист и пуст, огонь под ним явно еще не зажигали. А вот пробирки, колбы и прочая стеклянная утварь довольно сильно запылились. Взмахом волшебной палочки она подхватила их со стола, выстроила изящным клином и направила в мойку. Снейп подошел незаметно, когда она азартно надраивала бок какой-то круглой чаши.

— Вы моете колбы руками?  
— Да, а что? — вскинулась Гермиона. Он что, после всего, что было, намерен доставать ее маггловским происхождением?  
— Да просто... только зельевары моют колбы руками. Такой старый обычай. Говорят, что развивает... умение действовать наощупь.  
— Слагхорн, — процедила Гермиона, добрасывая из палочки магической моющей пыли, — пророчил мне большое будущее в зельеварении. Говорил, что меня ждет грандиозная карьера.  
— Старый негодник. Я помню, во что он превратил уроки зельеварения. Сплошной парад любимчиков.  
— Кто бы говорил.  
— У меня не было любимчиков.  
— Да неужели? А Малфой?  
— Он просто знал, как со мной обращаться. Мы... ладили.  
— Подлиза, — фыркнула Гермиона, высушивая чашу взмахом палочки и отправляя туда, откуда ее взяла. — Кстати, я могу воспользоваться вон тем столом?  
— Он ваш, мисс... миссис Уизли-Грейнджер, — Снейп коротко поклонился и снова исчез где-то за стеллажами.

Гермионе осталось только домывать колбы и размышлять о том, не была ли она слишком груба со своим бывшим учителем.


	6. Двадцать лет спустя

Когда ей приходилось отвечать на вопросы о работе, Гермиона, поначалу с некоторым ужасом, а потом отстраненно, ощущала, как ее челюсть движется, а язык сам по себе выдает не имеющие отношения к реальности истории о лабораторном быте. Имен там, по понятным причинам, не было, зато фигурировали Толстуха, Грымза, Старая Ведьма и Тупая Блондинка. Сама она в жизни бы не стала так пренебрежительно говорить о людях, но вот ведь удивительно: слушали ее теперь гораздо охотнее.  
Ей не приходилось ничего придумывать, и никто не мог бы обвинить ее во вранье. Стальное Перо работало на совесть.

Ее тревожило, что к «плановым исследованиям» они пока еще не приступали. Снейп явно тянул время. Зато они заготовили на месяц вперед самых разнообразных зелий: заживляющих, исцеляющих, предохраняющих от болезней и ран, отдельную большую партию от мигрени, и даже одну гигантскую посудину, заказ на которую был рассчитан на три дня работы и гласил «Зелье для повышения фертильности драконов». Гермиона могла поспорить, что она отправится прямиком к Чарли Уизли. Зелья были аккуратно рассортированы по ящикам с наклейками «отправить такого-то числа». Каждое утро Гермиона, придя в лабораторию, уже не находила ящика с текущей датой. Видимо, Снейп отправлял их до ее прихода. Интересно, уже не в первый раз задумалась Гермиона, он что, живет прямо здесь?  
Мистер Финн в лаборатории не появлялся.

В воскресенье Гермиона решила зайти в «Голконду», большой торговый центр, открытый в магическом Лондоне лет пять назад. Поговаривали, что одним из основных инвесторов стал Люциус Малфой. Вокруг «Голконды» тогда было много шума. Консервативно настроенная часть магического сообщества бушевала в газетах, устраивала акции протеста и призывала к бойкоту. Однако, когда волшебники убедились, что их любимым, с детства знакомым лавкам в Косом переулке ничего не грозит, они постепенно обжили «Голконду».

Это было уникальное место, где можно, как говорили, встретить кого угодно, включая тех, кого встретить не хочешь. С тех пор, как у Гермионы начались проблемы с работой, она избегала «Голконды» — не только потому, что считала неэтичным тратить деньги Рона на собственные удовольствия, но и потому, что не хотела встречать старых подруг. Теперь же — о, пожалуй, в преддверии аванса зайти и прицениться кое к чему было самое то. В конце концов, скоро приедут на каникулы дети.

Гермиона с любопытством разглядывала мантии последней коллекции — расшитые движущимися и растущими листьями, украшенные светящимися солнцами, которые то выходили из-за волшебных чернильных туч, то скрывались в них, — когда мимо, в двух шагах от нее, оживленно болтая, прошли Джинни и Луна, держась за руки. Гермиона застыла с открытым ртом, но так и не решилась их окликнуть.

Но это была еще не самая странная встреча. Позвякивая серебряными сиклями в кармане, она поднялась в ресторанный дворик. Там, в уголке, посвященном китайской кухне, над тарелками супа, исходящего ярко-красным паром, и какими-то таинственно посверкивающими десертами, сидели Лаванда Браун и Парвати Патил.

Вот кого Гермиона не видела с самого выпуска! Лаванду — еще дольше. В то время, когда им — без должной торжественности, скомканно и тревожно — вручали дипломы, Лаванда все еще лежала в больнице. Гермиона ощутила укол совести. У нее после победы оказалось слишком много дел, чтобы навестить соседку по гриффиндорской спальне. Та сильно пострадала в последней битве — говорили, что ее выбросили из окна, и она чудом осталась жива.

Лаванда, заметив ее, изумленно округлила глаза. Парвати вскочила и бросилась обниматься. Потом Гермиона расцеловалась и с Лавандой, обдавшей ее запахом дорогих духов. Гермиона отметила, что она очень изменилась. Из хорошенькой простушки, поражавшей всех разве что своей непосредственностью, Лаванда превратилась в изящную даму, стройную, строгую, в дорогих очках, чем-то неуловимо напоминающую Риту Скиттер. Как выяснилось из последовавшей — торопливой и сбивчивой, словно они пытались вместить в нее все прожитые годы — беседы, Лаванда и вправду работала под ее руководством в «Ежедневном пророке».

— Жесткая школа, но я не жалею! — с гордостью заявила она, накручивая на палец прядь, выбившуюся из актуальной в сезоне прически «фестралье гнездо». — Ну а ты чем занимаешься?

Гермиона вздохнула и хотела уже начать жаловаться на неудавшуюся карьеру, но рот открылся сам и понес все ту же ахинею про Стерв, Тупых Блондинок и — почему-то — «неплохую зарплату, которая все это искупает». Дамы слушали и кивали, понимающе, но, что еще удивительней, — уважительно.

Парвати, как и ее сестра, представляла торговые интересы семейной фирмы в отдалённых областях Африки. Следующие полчаса однокурсницы разглядывали привезенные ею с Мадагаскара сувениры. Расстались они совершенно довольные друг другом, но Гермиона решила, что хватит с нее на сегодня встреч, и отправилась домой.

На следующий день после обеда она прошла в дальний конец лаборатории и увидела Снейпа, читающего за столом у окна. Окно открывалось на поросшие вереском холмы, которых, Гермиона была уверена, в ближайших окрестностях Лондона существовать не могло.  
Справа и слева от напарника возвышались аккуратные стопки «Магического вестника». Путем логических умозаключений Гермиона пришла к выводу, что слева находятся уже прочитанные, а справа — ожидающие своей очереди экземпляры.

— Мистер Снейп, я хотела бы уточнить насчет плановых исследований, — набралась решимости Гермиона.

Снейп вздохнул.  
— Мы будем работать над обратимостью «Обливио».

Гермиона вздрогнула, как будто ее ударили. Кровь бросилась ей в лицо, а ладони сами собой сжались в кулаки.

— Что с вами? Насколько я помню, именно вы доказали теоретическую возможность...

— Простите, мистер Снейп, это личное.

— Хорошо. Когда вы хотите приступить?

Но Гермиона стояла, не в силах побороть нахлынувшие воспоминания.

— Мистер Снейп, я... должна вам рассказать. Иначе... вы не поймете.

— Рассказывайте, — велел Снейп, отложив журнал и поворачиваясь к ней лицом.

— Меня... тогда выгнали из лаборатории. Это была моя первая работа. Многообещающая. А я... я ляпнула при всех, что... безумие Фрэнка и Алисы Лонгботтомов было результатом не «Круцио», а криво наложенного «Обливио». Наложенного... кем-то из врачей.

Снейп всмотрелся в ее лицо.

— Но в Мунго не было шпионов Волдеморта. Уж я-то знаю.

— А это и не был шпион. Это оказался мой научный руководитель. Тогда была идея, что... пострадавших людей надо избавлять от неприятных воспоминаний. Что им так лучше... —Гермиона села на первый попавшийся стул и разрыдалась. — Я все испортила. Карьеру. Будущее. Жизнь Рона. Жизнь детей...

— Кхм.

Гермиона взяла себя в руки.

— Я должна перед вами извиниться, мистер Снейп, — горько усмехнулась она. — Вы меня предупреждали. Все семь лет учили не бежать впереди Хогвартс-экспресса, не тянуть руку, не умничать. Но я оказалась... туповата.

Снейп смотрел на нее со странным выражением лица. Такого она еще не видела. Не может же это быть... сочувствие?  
Он подошел так близко, что она ощутила запах трав от его мантии. Здесь везде висели травы, но мантия Снейпа пахла только вербеной, зверобоем и полынью. Она уставилась на руку, которой он оперся на стол. Рука была бледная, с дочиста отмытыми ногтями — тогда, в Хогвартсе, они выглядели намного хуже.

— Миссис Уизли-Грейнджер. Вы поступили как настоящий ученый. Не смейте — слышите? Не смейте никогда жалеть об этом.

Он встряхнулся и жестом дал ей понять, что минутка сантиментов завершена.

— Так вот, я не закончил. Вы разработали теоретическую часть обращения «Обливио». Настало время приступить к практике. И больница святого Мунго, похоже, наконец-то распрощается с тысячелетней славой склепа, из которого никто не возвращался.


	7. Защита от Темных искусств

— Альбус Северус?

Гермионе пришлось испытать еще один шок — она в первый раз видела Снейпа смеющимся.

— Поттер назвал своего сына Альбус Северус?

— Вы правда не знали?

— Не знал. Серьезно, Гермиона... то есть, миссис Уизли-Грейнджер, мне еще подшивки «Ежедневного пророка» за двадцать лет тут не хватает!

В самом деле. Перечитав все журналы, Снейп теперь проводил каждую свободную минуту, уткнувшись носом в ежегодные альманахи Американского магического сообщества. Как бы медленно ни развивалась волшебная наука, за двадцать лет наверстывать ему пришлось изрядно.

Гермионе нравилось наблюдать, как Снейп работает. Его излюбленным местом был стол, совмещенный со стеллажом, заставленным колбами с разноцветными зельями. Внизу кипело сразу несколько котлов, а центром служила огромная самоочищающаяся разделочная доска, на которой Снейп постоянно что-то нарезал, ловко меняя самого разного вида ножи. Параллельно он бросал уже нарезанное в котлы, помешивал, наливал и убавлял огонь, и все это с ловкостью и изяществом, наработанными многолетней практикой.

Она подумала, что настало время выяснить еще парочку интриговавших ее фактов.

— Значит, зельеварение и есть ваша истинная страсть? — Гермиона решила зайти издалека.  
— Скажем так, одна из немногих, — Снейп с видом довольного своей работой художника сбросил в котел последний ингредиент.  
— Но вы же всегда хотели преподавать Защиту?  
— Я всегда хотел, мисс Грейнджер, — на этот раз Гермиона сделала вид, что не заметила оговорки, — быть там, где я принесу больше пользы. Защита... вы же не станете отрицать, что в ней я понимал получше прочих?  
— Но место было проклято...  
Снейп уставился на нее знакомым пронзительным взглядом.  
— Проклятие — скорее всего, чушь, мисс... ис Грейнджер. «Самосбывающееся пророчество», есть такой термин.  
— Но оно врял ли могло бы «самосбываться» у всех, — задумалась Гермиона. — Тот же Локхарт был сам по себе идиотом, а про Квиррелла и говорить нечего...  
— Достаточно того, что сам Дамблдор был суеверен. Поэтому и ставил раз за разом неподходящих людей.  
«Вместо вас», подумала Гермиона, но промолчала, давая ему возможность продолжить.  
— Впрочем, старик... Альбус, я полагаю, боялся, что я чем-нибудь выдам себя той или другой стороне, преподавая этот предмет. — Снейп фыркнул. — Нельзя же было настолько мне не доверять!  
— Вы стали таким... спокойным, профессор, — Гермиона решила сменить тему, пока ее собеседник не распалился, вспоминая старые обиды.  
— Правда? Ах да, на мне больше не висит долг перед Дамблдором и Поттером, орава маленьких дьяволят и такая мелочь, как ожидание неминуемой гибели. Так что, наверное, вы правы.  
— Мы тоже вас не очень любили, мистер Снейп, — Гермиону неожиданно больно укололо осознание того, что он действительно их всех ненавидел.  
— Да при чем здесь это ваше «любит — не любит»?! — вспыхнул Снейп. — Вас же, дураков, постоянно приходилось спасать! И хоть бы учились, а то почти все — ни в зуб ногой! То один с метлы свалится, то другая в пасть церберу полезет! Лонгботтом, и тот под василиска попал!  
— Вы же его терпеть не могли.  
— Но не настолько же! А так да. Сколько он мне запорол ингредиентов... которые, между прочим, каждый год приходилось добывать с боем. Министерство, понимаете ли, сражалось за каждый кнат, будто я у них лично кусок изо рта выдираю.  
Гермиона покраснела, вспомнив, что они неоднократно грабили шкафчики в кабинете зельеварения.  
— Профессор, ну а как иначе? — начала оправдываться она. — Нас же никто не слушал! Если бы мы не брали дело в свои руки, нас бы просто перебили, и всё.  
— Ну, к вам у меня вопросов меньше всего, — милостиво уточнил Снейп. — Поттер тоже мог бы учиться, если бы хотел. А вот ваш достойный супруг...

Гермиона предпочла свернуть этот разговор. Она сама часто возмущалась бестолковостью Рона, но обсуждать это с другими, тем более — со Снейпом, которого Рон искренне и пламенно ненавидел даже после его «смерти», выглядело для нее чем-то вроде измены.


	8. Запах Лаванды

С утра, перед тем как отправиться на работу, Гермиона собралась закинуть рубашки Рона в стирку. Сортировала и откладывала вещи, и вдруг почувствовала смутно знакомый запах. Дорогие, очень дорогие духи.

Она в задумчивости присела на кухонную табуретку, держа свитер в руках. Навязчивый, настойчивый запах. И чей-то взгляд. Как будто... испуганный, но в то же время и вызывающий. Так странно на нее смотрела Лаванда, вспомнила Гермиона.

А ведь Рон давно уже где-то пропадает по вечерам. Но что хуже — она его и не ждет. Даже вздрагивает, когда слышит хлопок аппарации рядом с домом. Словно вслед за мужем в дом может войти Неприятный Разговор, с каждым разом откладывающийся, но неизбежный.

Свитер Рона пахнет чужими духами, в первый раз такое? Нет, конечно. Пиджаки, рубашки, куртки — запах один и тот же уже несколько месяцев. Просто раньше она не придавала этому значения. Ревнивой женой она никогда не была. Не её это, и уж тем более не в её характере придирчиво вынюхивать, допрашивать, искать следы помады... Это было бы просто смешно.

Рон спит с Лавандой Браун.

И это тоже было гомерически смешно. Анекдот, который никому не расскажешь. В первый раз Гермиона пожалела, что у нее нет подружки. Нет человека, которого можно вызвать по каминной связи и придушенным от эмоций голосом выпалить «Представляешь?..»

— Уизли переспал-таки с Браун? — пока насмешливый голос не прозвучал у неё за спиной, Гермиона и не догадывалась, что проделала весь путь от собственной кухни до лаборатории. Как будто сбежала... в безопасное место? Хорошо хоть бельё с собой не прихватила.  
— Ч-что? — Мерлин, Снейп же легилимент, и с чего её подсознание решило, что это место безопасно?

Снейп невозмутимо перемывал котлы и колбы.  
— Бросьте, миссис Грейнджер. От вас разит ее духами. У меня широкие взгляды, но я представить не могу, чтобы вы повелись на это воплощение интеллекта, такта и хорошего вкуса.  
— Н-но я... Северус, — вырвалось у нее. — Я не понимаю. Это так нелепо, так по-идиотски банально!  
— А вы ищете в измене глубокий смысл? Так не ищите, нет его там. Разве не банально то, что Уизли никогда до вас не дотягивал? И он это видел, и все это видели. Вы одна, кажется, считали его ровней себе. А таким ребятам надо, чтобы на них смотрели снизу вверх.  
Выводы профессора казались настолько очевидными, что Гермионе осталось только признать: Молли Уизли всё это время была права.  
— Э-это я во всем виновата. Я принимала наш брак как должное, ушла в работу, распустилась...  
«Боже, что я несу?» — уже про себя спохватилась Гермиона. «Сейчас Снейп уцепится за это проявление слабости и отчитает меня, как девчонку...»

Но профессор отвернулся от раковины с посудой и застыл, уставившись взглядом в невидимую пылинку на её плече. «А ведь мы теперь ровесники», невпопад подумала Гермиона.

— Знаете... — он побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Когда-то я думал, что смогу завоевать Лили. Сделать что-нибудь такое-эдакое, чтобы она меня полюбила. Если вы не в курсе, это закончилось… плохо. Во всех смыслах. Тогда я и понял: если кто-то не любит тебя, ты ничего не сделаешь, чтобы это изменить.  
— Ну... Рон меня любил. Он меня добивался.  
— Еще бы. Вы были очень популярны.  
— Я? Популярна? – Гермиона и предположить этого не могла. Ни во время оно, ни сейчас. Скорее всего гипоксия оказала на мозг Снейпа необратимое действие!  
— Вы были золотой девочкой. Но слыли недотрогой. Можно подумать, я не слышал, о чем трепались прыщавые юнцы на задних партах! Ваши котировки достигали запредельных высот, миссис Уизли-Грейнджер.  
— Да ладно вам! Чоу была популярна. Флер. Но я?  
— Вы не знали? Эти два болвана ни разу не проболтались?  
— Ну, Гарри вообще не обсуждал таких вещей, а Рон...  
— ...не хотел, чтобы вы слишком задирали нос, я полагаю.  
— Да если бы не они, я была бы просто заучкой!  
— Заучка — маггловский термин, насколько мне известно. Столь же тупой, сколь и обидный: маги, мисс Грейнджер, любят учиться и любят тех, кто учится хорошо. И Чжоу, и Флер были отличницами, ну а вы-то чем хуже их? Даже Малфоя-младшего не обошло общее увлечение заучкой Грейнджер. Разве вы сами не догадывались по его нелепому поведению? Это же хрестоматийный случай.  
—Представляю, что бы сказал его папаша! — мысль о Малфоях в качестве свойственников совершенно сокрушила Гермиону. — Ну... и у меня были зубы...   
— Зубы, значит, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Простите, миссис Уизли-Грейнджер, но боюсь, что сеанс воспоминаний и откровений придётся прервать: нас ждет много работы.  
— Да, конечно, сэр. И да, мистер Снейп, Рон — достойный человек. Был... и остается. Так что попрошу без инсинуаций.  
Он посмотрел на нее с каким-то странным выражением лица.  
— Со всем уважением, миссис Грейнджер. Вы вышли замуж за слабоумного.  
Она взглянула ему прямо в глаза и вдруг ответила, резко и четко, удивив саму себя:  
— Со всем уважением, мистер Снейп, вы хоть одного равного мне на курсе видели?  
— Малфой, разве что.  
— Спасибо, но нет.  
Снейп вздохнул.  
— Вам не было равных. Поттер... Гарри был не без способностей. Но одного таланта тут мало. К учебе надо иметь не только склонность, но и стремление. «Мотивацию», как сейчас говорят. А он был слишком увлечен внешней стороной дела — все эти летающие тыквы и движущиеся лестницы. Какого-либо желания углубляться в науки, подобного вашему я у него не заметил.  
Гермиона грустно улыбнулась.  
— Кажется, нам таки пора работать.

Она взмахнула палочкой, подзывая к себе первое из сваренных вчера зелий. Неожиданно флакон повело куда-то в сторону, и Снейп едва успел перехватить его.

— Значит, так. Садитесь и рассказывайте. Вы все равно не сможете колдовать в таком состоянии. И не спорьте, я не хочу, чтобы вы подожгли лабораторию! У нас сегодня успокаивающие и обезболивающие зелья, и я достаточно сведущ в чарах, чтобы с ними справиться. Отработаете как-нибудь потом. Рассказывайте, я хочу знать всё.

И Гермиона рассказала ему всё — с начала своей супружеской жизни до встречи с Лавандой и Парвати.


	9. Свитера и бутерброды

Этим вечером Рон прибыл раньше нее. Когда Гермиона вошла на кухню, он уже сидел там, в точности как она утром, на табуретке, сжимая в руках свой свитер, который она так и не отправила в стирку. Его поза, напряженные пальцы и виноватый взгляд искоса лучше всяких слов сказали ей о том, что он всё понял.

— Кхм. Извини, я… торопилась и забыла поставить стирку.  
Она никогда ничего не забывала — ему ли не знать?  
— Ничего, милая.  
— Ужинать будем?  
Он оглядел кухню. Неубранные остатки завтрака. Посуду в мойке.  
— Ох, прости, я не успела ничего приготовить. Сделать тебе бутерброды?  
— Да, пожалуйста.

Наконец-то действие, которое она может контролировать. Он любит бутерброды с тунцом. Нет! Он же ненавидит бутерброды с тунцом. А любит тоненький поджаренный ломтик бекона и сверху — яйцо всмятку. Обычно она подаёт ему ужин на изящном старинном подносе. Или нет?  
— Герми... я... кажется, я ухожу от тебя.  
— Я знаю. К Лаванде?  
— Да. Ты, наверное, обо всем догадалась. Она говорила, что встретила тебя.  
— Я... Рон, почему?  
— Ну... она любит меня. Заботится обо мне.  
В голове жужжали назойливые мошки-мысли: Молли была права, и... еще кто-то был прав. При попытке вспомнить о том, кто еще был прав, у Гермионы заболела голова.  
— Но я тоже люблю тебя и забочусь о тебе! — вырвавшаяся у нее фраза прозвучала, как и полагается, беспомощно.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Лаванда... она как будто живет только для меня. У тебя вечно свои дела, заботы... и я это не осуждаю, нет! Но... у меня было пять братьев и сестра, Герми! Я устал чувствовать себя лишним.  
Гермиона мельком подумала, что во время их встречи Лаванда вовсе не была похожа на женщину, живущую ради кого-то другого.  
— Как это случилось? — невольно полюбопытствовала она.  
— Осенью она приехала в Министерство брать у меня интервью. Интервью... затянулось. Даже не знал, что я такой интересный человек! — Рон мечтательно улыбнулся. — Рабочий день закончился, и Лаванда предложила продолжить разговор в кафе. Под конец она призналась, что уже полгода вяжет мне свитер. Это было так мило.  
— Да ты же терпеть не можешь самовязаные свитера! — Гермиона вспомнила, как тщательно выискивала по каталогам дизайнерские вещи для Рона.  
— Я терпеть не мог цвета, которые выбирала для меня Молли. Да еще и настаивала, что это мои любимые.  
— И что же, связала она тебе свитер? — Гермиона ощутила, как сдерживаемое раздражение прорывается наружу, несмотря на сотни раз данные себе обещания.  
— Ты держала его сегодня в руках, — просто ответил Рон.  
Гермиона потянулась рассмотреть вязку, и он рефлекторно отдернул руки, словно она была способна в порыве злости испортить вещь. Потом опомнился и сам протянул ей рукав. «Надо же, а ведь не хуже покупного. И как я только проморгала! Еще радовалась, что муж в кои-то веки научился сам подбирать себе одежду».  
Рон вздохнул и начал складывать свитер.  
— Прости меня. Ты ни в чем не виновата. Просто... я был дурак, если думал, что ты будешь помнить мой любимый цвет.  
Гермиона выпрямилась.  
— Твой любимый цвет — синий, Рон. Я помню еще со школы.  
— Это и было в школе, Герми. Люди меняются.  
Гермиона посмотрела на галстук цвета лаванды. Портмоне цвета лаванды. Лавандовый носок, торчащий из-под задравшейся штанины Рона.  
Она подумала, что истерику можно отложить на потом. Сначала надо успокоить главного истерика в доме.  
— Ладно. Хочешь уйти - уходи. Я тебя отпускаю. Но нам придется подумать, как это преподнести твоей маме. У нее в семье еще никогда не было развода.  
Он беспомощно посмотрел на нее сквозь пальцы.  
— Значит... развод?  
— А что ты хотел? — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Развод — это слухи и сплетни, но измена, Ронни, — это скандал. А ты работаешь в Министерстве. Ты не можешь позволить себе скандала. Что до меня... Все давно забыли, что я героиня Войны, но тут такой повод вспомнить! Намешают соплей с дерьмом – из дома не выйдешь.

Что-то давно забытое промелькнуло в глазах Рона. Давно знакомое. Восхищение.  
— Герми...  
— Ронни...  
— Мы можем больше не быть парой.  
— Но мы всегда остаёмся...  
— Боевыми товарищами, — закончили оба в один голос.


	10. Дом, который построил Снейп

Что-то изменилось в лаборатории с тех пор, как она пришла сюда впервые. Гермиона могла поклясться, что коврика перед входной дверью раньше не было. Как и синих в золотую звездочку занавесок на окне (или его имитации). И, похоже, кресло в одном из закутков, куда не долетали ни брызги зелий, ни рикошеты от заклинаний, предназначалось для нее.

Снейп, как всегда по утрам, драил лабораторную утварь, и в этом было что-то успокаивающее. Уютное. Наверное, Рон тоже хотел бы приходить домой и видеть, как она суетится по хозяйству. Но разве она не старалась? И почему, собственно, именно Рон заслужил уют, а она должна была этот уют обеспечивать?

Северус посмотрел на нее и неловко улыбнулся. Словно решал, можно ли в этот раз обойтись без официального «доброе утро».

Гермиона опустилась в кресло и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

— Оказывается, всё ещё проще, чем вы говорили: я недостаточно заботилась о Роне, профессор, — пожаловалась она. — Не вязала ему свитера.  
Снейп помедлил.  
— Знаете, есть люди, которым сколько ни дай, всё мало. Вы достаточно заботились о нем. И о Гарри. Вы заботились о них с первого курса.  
— Да я просто была их «волшебной тетрадкой»! — вырвалось у Гермионы. — Они использовали меня!  
— Нет, это не так, — мягко возразил Снейп. — Они любили вас. Что же до «тетрадки», то вы сами вызвались ей быть.  
Гермиона возмущенно фыркнула.  
— Если бы не я, ни один из них не дотянул бы до СОВ, не говоря уже о ТРИТОНах.  
— Сомневаюсь, миссис Уизли-Грейнджер. Перспектива получить пару «троллей» за полугодие быстро приводит в чувство.  
— Возможно, но их общие результаты были бы хуже. И не думайте, что я просто писала за них работы!  
— Я и не думаю. Вы серьезно тянули их за уши. Я помню, как вы отлупили Уизли учебником за фразу, цитирую: «Да на кой мне эта арифмантика?!»  
Гермиона расхохоталась.  
— Мне было так стыдно! — призналась она сквозь смех.  
— За многие хорошие поступки потом бывает стыдно, — вздохнул Северус.

Гермиона встала и прошлась по лаборатории. Ровные ряды зелий ждали на ее столе, выстроенные по ранжиру — от тех, что требовали легких «разминочных» заклинаний, к более сложным, а затем снова по убывающей — ведь к вечеру усталость накапливается. Какая предусмотрительность.

— ...серьезно, мистер Снейп? Занавески? Коврики? Кресла?  
— Так уж получилось, миссис Уизли-Грейнджер, что из всех мест, где я жил, это оказалось наиболее близким к понятию «дом».  
— Вы ночуете здесь же? — задала Гермиона давно уже мучивший ее вопрос.  
— Да. Там, за лабораторией, есть небольшие апартаменты. Я бы провел для вас экскурсию, но боюсь, что это будет не совсем уместно, — лукаво улыбнулся Снейп.

Так вот куда Снейп исчезал каждый раз во время обеда! Гермиона оглядела его внимательней. Он не изменил, конечно, своему черному цвету, но она достаточно разбиралась в мужской одежде, чтобы отметить вполне современный крой и даже соответствие сезонным тенденциям. Профессор никогда не был лишен своеобразной элегантности — но человек, стоящий перед ней, вполне способен был дать фору самому Люциусу Малфою.

Она подумала о том, что никогда не знала настоящего Снейпа. Возможно, старомодная мантия и засаленные волосы были лишь маской, скрывавшей... что? Гермиона предпочла воздержаться от дальнейших расспросов, решив оставить эту наверняка болезненную тему на потом. Она улыбнулась, достала палочку и начала обрабатывать заботливо приготовленные зелья.


	11. Ураган 2020

Гермиона с тоской рассматривала метлу. Она рассчитывала скинуться с Роном, оставив триста галлеонов на хозяйство, и преподнести дочери к возвращению из школы новейшую японскую модель. Рэйвенкло в этом году наконец-то выиграл финальное состязание. Мечтать не вредно! В одиночку ей такой дорогой подарок не потянуть. Метла подмигнула ей из витрины, блеснув вплетенными в прутья металлизированными волокнами на своей крутящейся подставке, словно намекая: «не отчаивайся, всё еще будет». Глупая метла. Что она может знать?

Лето уже не за горами. Домой из традиционного весеннего загула вернулся Косолапсус, опять похудевший, голодный и очень жадный до ласки. Пару раз чуть не сбил Гермиону с ног, неожиданно бросаясь лбом в колени. В конце концов она подхватила его на руки.

— Бедный котик, — пробормотала она, уткнувшись в шерсть. — Уж ты-то со мной точно останешься.

Ей почему-то овладела уверенность, что дети примут сторону Рона. И, конечно, они выберут проживание с ним. Они выберут Рона и скажут, что он прав, ведь у нее никогда толком не хватало времени на семью. До Хогвартса Хьюго и Роза постоянно торчали у Молли Уизли — она и слышать не хотела ни о каких нянях. В Норе весело, куча двоюродных братьев и сестер, можно ходить на головах. А у ее родителей скучно, слишком чисто и никаких шоколадных лягушек.

Но, к ее удивлению, дети безоговорочно поддержали маму.  
— Ну конечно, с тобой, ма, — заявил практичный Хьюго. — Можно подумать, папе будет до нас, с его этой новой любовью.  
Роза вообще проявила недетскую мудрость в сочетании с подростковой горячностью.  
— А ОН помнил твой любимый цвет, мам?! — кипятилась она. — Можно подумать, ОН хоть раз тебе бутерброд принес!  
— Рози, детка, но теперь мы не сможем позволить себе последний «Ураган»...  
— Мамуль, в этом году мы стали чемпионами и без «Урагана». Я люблю квиддич, но не настолько, чтобы променять тебя на новую метлу. Не расстраивайся. Хочешь, я тебе бутерброд сделаю?  
— Но вы так любили бабушку...  
— А при чем здесь бабушка, ма? — встрял Хьюго. — Тут ничего не изменится, вот увидишь.  
И Гермионе осталось только беспомощно наблюдать, как дети делят домашние обязанности, будто горячие пирожки Молли Уизли.

Рон и Лаванда сняли отдельную квартирку, куда он потихоньку перетащил свои вещи. Заявление о разводе рассматривало Министерство, но всё должно было пройти гладко. Гермиона и сама удивлялась, как мало боли она испытывает с тех пор, как улеглась тревога за детей.

Одним субботним утром Рози влетела в ее спальню с сияющими глазами.

— Мам! Там... пойдем со мной!

Она повела ее на чердак, где на жердочке важно охорашивались два крупных филина. А в углу стояла...

Гермиона аж рот себе закрыла ладонью, чтобы не закричать. «Ураган 2020», самая дорогая метла года. На специальной табличке, привинченной к рукоятке, было выгравировано имя «Рози».

Дочь деловито осмотрела метлу в поисках записки. Её не было.   
— Даритель пожелал остаться неизвестным.  
— Мам. Я знаю, что это не ты, — замешательство Гермионы от нее не укрылось. — Сюрпризы совершенно не в твоем характере.  
— Может, твой отец?.. — Гермиона в первую очередь подумала о том, чтобы связаться с Роном.  
— Не-не-не, папа не в состоянии сохранить анонимность. У него даже Тайный Санта никакой не Тайный.   
— Даже не знаю тогда, кто бы это мог быть. Отец всё-таки должен узнать, что ты теперь при новой метле.   
— Не пиши ему! — замахала руками Рози. — Дай папе... освоиться на новом месте, — лукаво добавила она. —Пусть мы не знаем, от кого это подарок. Но я думаю, что человек хороший. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, можно мне его принять?  
— Конечно, дорогая, — слабо улыбнулась Гермиона.

В конце концов, почему бы ее старым друзьям не скинуться и не купить ее дочери то, о чем она долго и громко мечтала?

Но в глубине души она подозревала, что друзья здесь ни при чём.


	12. Фрэнк Лонгботтом

Она не стала рассказывать Снейпу об удивительном подарке. В этот день после обеда они должны были отправиться непосредственно в Мунго чтобы испытать действие прибора для обращения Обливиуса, и Гермиона слегка нервничала, зачаровывая зелья. То предвкушала триумф, то паниковала при мысли о том, что ошиблась в расчетах, и ее изобретение сотворит что-нибудь ужасное. К этому коктейлю примешивались еще мысли о детях...

— Вы так и не женились, профессор, — совершенно невпопад ляпнула она. — Это из-за Лили?

Снейп чуть палочку не выронил.  
— Мерлин с вами, дорогая! Как вы себе это представляете?! Добровольно предложить Вольдеморту пару-тройку заложников?! Да я даже смотреть в сторону женщин боялся, а Филчу завидовал, потому что он мог позволить себе хотя бы кошку!

Что ж, подумала Гермиона, это вполне объясняет непрезентабельный внешний вид.

— Очень благородно, профессор, — признала она. — Но ведь это не давало вам права оттаптываться на чужих детях!  
— По крайней мере, я «оттаптывался» не на самых слабых, — парировал Снейп. — Больше всего я ненавидел всяких отличников и активистов. И не только компания Поттера-Блэка тому причиной. Надо сказать, они были даже не самой важной составляющей моих школьных несчастий. Всякие Лестранжи, Малсиберы, Булстроуды — думаете, они смотрели на меня как на равного?  
— Но как же Невилл?  
— А, это тот самый неуклюжий мальчишка, отхвативший голову Нагини? Ничего не скажешь, слабак, - знаменитый сарказм профессора ничуть не пострадал от комы. - Да ему и доставалось-то только под горячую руку. Ну не мог же я смотреть сквозь пальцы на разбитые колбы, взорванные котлы и бездарную трату ингредиентов. Честно говоря, я больше всего боялся, как бы он себя не угробил.  
— Невилл – ходячая катастрофа, только если его постоянно дёргать. Вы же стали его персональным боггартом. Кроме шуток, он действительно настолько вас боялся.  
— Он боялся своей бабули. Советую направлять все претензии к ней. И счета от психоколдомедика тоже. Во имя всего святого, Грейнджер, старая ведьма позволила выкинуть его, семилетнего, из окна! Даже мой папаша себе такого не позволял. И он хотя бы пил, а у нее какое оправдание?

Гермиона не нашлась, что на это ответить. Сложно назвать адекватной ведьму в шляпе с чучелом грифа. Но за обедом она снова завела разговор на ту же тему.

— И все же, вы были ужасным учителем, профессор.  
— Не знаю. Смотря с чем сравнивать. Мои учителя, например, умело сеяли рознь и были милы со всеми, кроме отдельных козлов отпущения. Вы думаете, кто-то из них озадачился тем, чтобы разглядеть мои способности? Не говоря уж о том, чтобы их развить? Это мне приходилось постоянно доказывать, что уровень моих знаний выше, чем «слабо». А получалось это не всегда.   
Гермиона припомнила не названного вслух Слагхорна.

— Вот именно, — подтвердил ее мысли Снейп. — Вы думаете, старина Слагги хоть раз позвал меня на свои встречи? Я был слишком беден, слишком язвителен и не слишком хорош собой, — неудачное сочетание!.. Собирайтесь, Герми. Я понимаю, что вам не по себе, но чем скорее мы проведем этот опыт, тем лучше будет для всех.

В закрытом крыле больницы святого Мунго было полутемно, как в покойницкой. Гермиона поежилась, представив, что Снейп пришел в себя в таком месте. Сопровождали их только мистер Финн и молчаливая сестра милосердия. Шаги гулко отдавались в коридорах. Наконец они остановились перед дверью с табличкой «Пациент Фрэнк Лонгботтом».

— Почему он?! — паника Гермионы, до этого сдерживаемая, усилилась многократно. — Почему не... Локхарт, в конце концов?  
— А его в случае неудачи не так жалко? — ехидно заметил Снейп, впрочем, тоже изрядно побледневший. Видимо, личность пациента и от него хранилась в секрете до последнего.  
— Он умирает, миссис Уизли-Грейнджер, — тихо ответил Финн. — До прошлой недели мы и сами еще не знали, кого выберем. Но потом с нами связались из Мунго и сообщили, что... его тело начало отказывать. Если эксперимент окажется удачным... он успеет хотя бы попрощаться с сыном.  
— Хорошо, — Гермиона решительно посмотрела на Снейпа, который нес в руках Думоворот, как они окрестили прототип установки. — Думаю, тянуть не стоит. Заходим.

Первый и последний раз она видела Фрэнка почти сразу после окончания войны, когда посещала его вместе с Невиллом. Ничего не изменилось. Он все так же сидел на постели, уставившись в пространство. Только волосы совершенно поседели и морщин прибавилось. Снейп шумно вздохнул и принялся устанавливать прибор на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Гермиона, не один месяц просчитывавшая словесный и жестовый компоненты сопутствующего заклинания, обнаружила, что у нее вспотели руки. «Фрэнк, как невовремя ты решил умереть! Злейшему врагу не пожелала бы я возвращать такие воспоминания!»

Но Снейп смотрел на нее выжидающе и словно бы поддерживал взглядом. Набрав воздуха в грудь, Гермиона взмахнула палочкой и произнесла:

— Реверсо Обливиум! Мемориум вени!

Семикратно концентрированное зелье обращения заклинаний — такое мог сварить только Снейп — внутри прибора вскипело, пошел разноцветный пар. На секунду пар завис в воздухе, после чего окутал голову Фрэнка. Гермиона ожидала крика, ужаса в глазах. Но Фрэнк некоторое время продолжал сидеть неподвижно, а потом мешком свалился на постель. Он лежал, подтянув колени к животу, как младенец в утробе матери, и только пальцы всё сжимали, мяли и гладили подушку, как что-то живое. Наконец он глухо застонал.

— Думаю, вы можете идти, — мягко произнесла сестра. — Что бы там ни было, оно сработало. Теперь ему нужна только помощь колдомедиков.


	13. Луна в перигее

Как ни странно, отношения с Роном сильно потеплели с тех пор, как он, по меткому выражению Рози, «обустроился на новом месте». Им даже удалось пару раз изобразить перед Молли любящую семью. Гермиона начала обращать больше внимания на свой внешний вид, и миссис Уизли поглядывала на нее одобрительно. Все это, впрочем, никак не отменяло необходимости рано или поздно объявить о разводе.

По этому поводу Гермиона решила, что ей нужен особый наряд. Что-нибудь достаточно скромное и даже скорбное, но не совсем уж похоронное, и вдобавок стильное. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что это просто был повод посетить «Голконду» и развеяться, несмотря на риск встретить там любовницу Рона. Гермиона тщательно причесалась, продуманно оделась и решила, что соперницу встретит во всеоружии.

Однако случилось не то, чего она опасалась. Решив вознаградить себя за удачную покупку чашечкой кипящего глиттер-кофе, она нос к носу столкнулась у стойки с Луной Лавгуд.

— О, Герми! — та почему-то страшно обрадовалась. — Сто лет тебя не видела! Как вы там с Роном?

Гермиону сразу насторожил этот вопрос. Рон что, уже всем разболтал?

— Нормально, — осторожно сказала она, забирая высокий стакан, в котором бурлил маленький гейзер, а над поверхностью левитировала шапка пены, из которой в кофе выпадали сверкающие разноцветные блестки. — Как твой папа?

— Да ничего... Представляешь, я теперь почти не вижу Гарри и Джинни. Они что-то там мутят с Малфоями. Ты не поверишь: их сыновья подружились, а на этой почве и родители сошлись.  
— Но это же прекрасно, наверное, или нет? — Гермиона была несколько озадачена этой новостью, но в то же время рада, что она не одна оказалась в вакууме. По крайней мере, хоть тут дело не в ней.  
— Да, но... Джинни теперь постоянно тусит с Асторией. И ты знаешь, они ходят по таким местам, которые я не могу себе позволить!  
Было забавно видеть возмущение Луны чем-то столь мирским и материальным. Впрочем, Гермиона тут же одернула себя: Луна теряет лучшую подругу, что тут смешного?  
— Я думаю, это все же временное явление, — утешающе произнесла она. — Кстати, — Гермиону внезапно осенило, — что скажешь, если мы в ближайшее время соберемся у меня старой компанией?  
Луна просияла.  
— То, что нужно! Герми, милая, ты такая умница! Знаешь, мы в последнее время часто обсуждали тебя и Рона...  
Гермиона вдруг вспомнила, как в школе ей все время хотелось взять Луну за галстук и хорошенько встряхнуть.  
— Луна, дорогая, — произнесла она, натянуто улыбаясь, — скажи, а почему вы обсуждали нас между собой, а не с нами?  
— Но я, — растерялась та, — Герми, я всегда была на твоей стороне. Я тебя защищала.  
Гермиона подавила вздох. Они, оказывается, еще и стороны поделили!  
— Луна, — максимально мягко сказала она. — Защищать человека за его спиной абсолютно бессмысленно. Ему от этого ни жарко, ни холодно. Обратись ты ко мне лично — может быть, некоторых вещей удалось бы избежать.  
— Чего избежать? — растерялась Луна.  
— Узнаешь, — таинственно пообещала Гермиона. — Я планирую вечеринку через две недели, в субботу, часов в шесть. Пожалуйста, передай Гарри и Джинни, как встретишь их. С Невиллом я сама свяжусь. А теперь давай допьем кофе и поговорим о чем-нибудь приятном. Как ты находишь моду в этом сезоне?


	14. Перо черного феникса

Если ей в подростковом возрасте и попадались статьи в маггловских женских журналах о роли секса в жизни женщины, то особого интереса они не вызывали. Так, повод обсудить со сверстницами очередное мнение. Родители смотрели на это сквозь пальцы, медицинское образование несколько скорректировало их консерватизм. Впрочем, насколько Гермиона помнила, в этих самых статьях утверждалось, что женщине секс нужен постольку-поскольку. Главное всё-таки эмоциональная связь, семья и прочее. На данный момент она не была так уж в этом уверена. Рон в последние полгода не был так уж активен — мягко говоря — и все же наличие мужчины под боком ее успокаивало. После того, как он ушел, Гермиона столкнулась с непривычной пустотой.

Ей в голову начали приходить неуместные мысли о личной жизни Снейпа. Найдет ли он кого-нибудь теперь, когда свободен от бремени и долга разведчика? Она быстро закрылась, со стыдом вспомнив, что Снейп легилимент. Подумать дома об этом тоже не удастся — проклятый контракт, похоже, блокирует даже мысли о работе. Правда, в остальных отношениях это очень удобно: Гермиона стала больше времени проводить с детьми, раскопала пару приятельниц с потенциалом подруг и занялась своей внешностью. Вопреки советам из тех же журналов, Рона это не вернуло, но это было неважно. Ей уже не был нужен Рон. Но кто ей нужен?

— Как ваш кот? — профессор Снейп с закатанными рукавами стоял совсем близко от нее. Гермиона непонимающе уставилась на него. Тогда он осторожно протянул руку и снял рыжую шерстинку с ее мантии.  
— Ах, да. Спасибо. Кот замечательно.  
— Сегодня пришли результаты испытания нашего прибора.  
— И что же?  
— Выше ожидаемого.  
— Как Фрэнк?  
— Пока неплохо. Требует, чтобы мы вернули память Алисе.  
— Вы ведь знали их?  
— Смутно припоминаю среди старшекурсников.  
— Он встретился с сыном?  
— Пока отказывается. Хочет, чтобы его жена при этом была. И в сознании.  
До Гермионы медленно начало доходить, что это значит.  
— Северус! — тихо прошептала она. — Это что же... мы победили?  
— Вы победили, моя дорогая. Идея была полностью ваша. Я всего лишь сварил зелье.  
Она хотела сказать ему, чтобы не скромничал — он не просто сварил зелье, но и сделал добрую треть расчетов — но вместо этого почему-то бросилась на шею и поцеловала. В губы.

Он слегка отшатнулся от неожиданности, но потом, опомнившись, ответил на поцелуй с пылом, которого она от него не ожидала. Она замерла, ощущая его язык и сладкий вкус слюны, а потом начала медленно водить губами по его губам. Запах полыни, вербены и зверобоя поглотил ее. На его груди было уютно и мягко — давно забытое ощущение.

Наконец Снейп мягко отстранил ее.

— Кхм. Так, мисс... ис Грейнджер... Уизли-Грейнджер... или уже просто Грейнджер? Нас ждет много работы. Не расслабляйтесь. Департамент получил результат, и теперь они с нас не слезут. Параллельно с испытаниями Думоворота мы будем разрабатывать новый артефакт. Нам дана большая свобода в этом вопросе, но примерная цель — снятие проклятий, обетов, а также следящих и охранных чар. Ориентировочное название — «Перо черного феникса».

Он потянулся к одной из полок и выложил перед ней толстую пачку спецификаций.

Гермиона даже не задумалась над тем, зачем может понадобиться такой прибор. Она села с тетрадью и начала прикидывать арифмантическую часть вплетаемых в артефакт заклинаний.


	15. Встреча школьных друзей

Готовясь к приему гостей, Гермиона отмыла каждый уголок своего дома, испекла торт и даже вычесала Косолапсуса. Она также позаботилась о солидном запасе ледяного вина и огневиски. Новая мантия с движущимся рисунком в виде луны, проходящей знаки Зодиака, сидела идеально. Все должно быть по высшему разряду, объяснила она Рону, мы же не закапываем себя в землю, а вступаем в новую жизнь.

Роза и Хьюго с превеликим удовольствием отправились в Нору — хвастаться подарками (Хьюго — весь в Артура, любитель маггловской техники — получил большую модель Оптимуса Прайма и был полон решимости заставить ее летать).

Первым прибыл Невилл, и по его лицу Гермиона сразу же поняла, что ему не до их матримониальных дел.

— Что случилось? — спросила она, без церемоний усаживая его на кухне и наливая огневиски.  
— Мои... родители, — Невилл поставил локти на стол и уткнулся головой в ладони.  
— Что с ними?  
— Они... Герми, мне прислали сову из Мунго. Похоже, что они... пришли в себя. Мне назначили встречу с ними в понедельник.  
— Но это же потрясающая новость. Великолепная, — Гермиона снова ощутила укол странной головной боли, как в тот раз, когда пыталась припомнить кого-то, кто говорил с ней об измене Рона.  
— Гермиона, они не видели меня с тех пор, как мне исполнился год. — Что я им скажу? Я не разочарую их?  
— Невилл. ты профессор гербологии. У тебя прекрасная жена и чудесный сын. Мерлин, ты схватился с гигантской змеей и убил ее мечом Гриффиндора! Что, ну просто что во всем этом может разочаровать их?!  
— Наверное, ты права. — Невилл слегка расслабился. — Но как такое вообще возможно? Из этого отделения Мунго никто никогда не выходил. Это... чудо.

Гермиона сжала пальцами виски.

— Да, наверное. — Она вспомнила маленького смешного Невилла, который не побоялся выступить против них. — Но кто, как не ты, заслужил чудо?

Дверной колокольчик прозвенел озорно и звонко, и она впустила на порог Гарри, Джинни и Луну. Можно было начинать.

— Итак, — объявила Гермиона, эффектным взмахом палочки деля торт на шест равных частей. — Мы собрали вас здесь, чтобы объявить о разводе.

Гости некоторое время молчали, переваривая информацию, и сверлили их глазами. Потом посыпались вопросы. Гермиона дождалась подходящего момента и элегантно ускользнула на кухню, оставив Рона, как главного «виновника торжества», разбираться с друзьями. Когда она вернулась — а вернулась она не скоро, ибо предусмотрительно запланировала несколько требующих внимания блюд — все были уже навеселе, а беседа плавно съехала с актуальной темы на более общие дела.

Хохочущие Луна и Джинни потащили ее на диван, требуя объяснить, что такое «красить ногти». Гермионе пришлось трансфигурировать несколько флакончиков с разноцветными лаками и показать, как их наносить на ногтевую пластину. После этого дамы были нейтрализованы на весь вечер.

Гарри и Рон обсуждали министерские дела. Невилл вроде как тоже участвовал в беседе, но явно был погружен в свои мысли. Гермиона отвела его в сторонку, и они долго беседовали, вспоминая всё, что им было известно о его родителях.

Наконец, уставшие гости были расселены по свободным комнатам («Нет, и не думайте! Никого не отпущу домой в таком виде!»). Рона, однако, Гермиона не стала задерживать. Перед его уходом они присели на диван в гостиной, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие планы.

— Ну что ж, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Теперь остается только самое сложное — признаться твоим родителям.  
— О, насчет Молли можешь не беспокоиться, — небрежным тоном всеобщего спасителя сообщил он. — Мы с Лавандой уже были в Норе и всё рассказали.  
— Что?!..

Гермиона подавила желание треснуть его бутылкой огневиски по лбу и отправилась в спальню, которой отныне владела единолично, целиком и полностью.


	16. Лань и единорог

— Одной из причин, по которым Волдеморт не раскрыл меня до самого конца, — рассказывал Снейп, расхаживая по лаборатории, — было то, что одно время я испытывал к нему искреннюю привязанность. Это был первый человек, который оценивал меня исключительно по способностям, а не по одежде, осанке или тому, как от меня пахло — а пахло неважно, учитывая, что мы вынуждены были мыться в общих ванных.   
— А что в этом такого? Я до пятого курса пользовалась общей ванной с девочками.  
— Вы с девочками, а я с мальчиками. Было не до тщательности в гигиене, скорее хотелось избежать дурацких розыгрышей или просто нападения. Мужской мир жесток везде.

— И ради этого стоило предавать Лили? — съязвила Гермиона, которую это откровение застало врасплох.

— Предать? Гермиона, я предал Темного Лорда. Лили я ни в чем не клялся.

Ее поразило, как такая логичная мысль никогда не приходила ей в голову. Действительно, Снейп же не был гриффиндорцем. Его лояльность по умолчанию принадлежала другому факультету. А Лили никогда не была его девушкой.

— Ну да, в самом деле, глупо предавать факультет ради женщины, которая тебе отказала, — горько усмехнулась она.

— Герми! — глаза Северуса полыхнули обидой. — Всё не так! Ты не понимаешь. Даже если бы она «согласилась» — на что бы ты там ни намекала — отказался бы я. Почему вы все думаете, что мужчина ради... влюбленности... готов на всё? Я был предан Слизерину. Я был предан Лорду. Я разделял его идеи.

— Ты? Полукровка?

— У Лорда была теория. Что маги — это потомки древней расы, неизмеримо более чистой... рожденной править. Существование полукровок ей не противоречило, хотя они считались магами второго сорта. А вот рождение магов у маглов ее убивало. Поэтому всех маглорожденных следовало уничтожить.

— Это логика сумасшедших.

— Он и был сумасшедший, Гермиона.

— Погоди... так ты изначально знал, что тебе придется пожертвовать Лили.

— Верно. Более того, я верил, что смогу это сделать. Я же смог назвать ее грязнокровкой? Но в реальности оказалось... то, что оказалось.

— И ты разделял идеи Вольдеморта.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться, Гермиона. Я был тем, чем я был. Гриффиндор принимал маглорожденных. И Гриффиндор же травил меня за то, что я был нищий, слишком рассеянный и хилый. Я не жаловался своим. Потому что хотел укрепиться в своей ненависти.

— И отомстить всем разом.

— И отомстить, — Снейп судорожно вздохнул, — всем разом.

— И Лили тоже? — безжалостно продолжала Гермиона.

— Герми, — мягко остановил ее Снейп. — Лили была невозможной... любовью. Невозможной дружбой. Она была слишком добра. Я пытался, пытался ее оттолкнуть...

Гермиона смутилась, заметив в его глазах слезы. Она подошла к Снейпу и накрыла его руку своей.

— У тебя в жизни было столько боли, что мне и не снилось, — тихо произнесла она. — Что бы там ни было в твоей юности, ты давно всё искупил. Прости, что разбередила твои раны.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — так же тихо ответил он. — Эти раны должны быть очищены. Смотри.

Он достал палочку и произнес:

— Экспекто Патронум!

Белая тень побежала по лаборатории. Гермиона разглядела в ней очертания белого единорога.


	17. Семейные обстоятельства

Если Рон считал, что он уладил все вопросы с Молли Уизли, и Гермионе не о чем волноваться, он глубоко заблуждался. В один прекрасный момент бывшая свекровь свалилась как снег на голову — с мешком шоколадных лягушек, кучей конструкторов для Хьюго, платьем для Рози (которая никогда платьями особо не интересовалась, но относилась к обсессии бабушки философски) и причитаниями про бедных сироток.

Гермиона вздохнула и поняла, что на работу она сегодня не пойдет.

Она поднялась в свою спальню, достала порошок и бросила его в камин. К ее удивлению, вместо мистера Финна там появилась голова незнакомой ведьмы.

— Да, Гермионочка, — прощебетала она. — Что случилось?

«Передайте мистеру Финну, что я не смогу выйти на работу сегодня», — хотела сказать Гермиона, но ее губы произнесли следующее:

— Мисс Марч, я дико извиняюсь, я сегодня не смогу. Очень-очень важные семейные дела.

— Оу! — Губы мисс Марч округлились, — Я надеюсь, с Розочкой и Хьюго все в порядке?

— Конечно, — заверила Гермиона и добавила заговорщическим тоном: — Свекровь, понимаете?

— Ах да, конечно же. Ну, удачно вам всё уладить. Ждем вас завтра.

Гермиона спустилась вниз, где уже царило столпотворение. Возбужденный Хьюго стоял на голове, а Молли пыталась одновременно перемыть посуду, запустить стирку и приготовить завтрак, которого, как подозревала Гермиона, хватит ее семье на неделю вперед. Ей пришлось отвечать на тысячи вопросов, касающихся Рона, Лаванды, их предполагаемой семейной жизни, семейной жизни Гермионы с Роном за последние пятнадцать лет, предполагаемой фертильности как Лаванды, так и Гермионы, и снова Рона. Такое ощущение, что впервые с момента рождения шестой сын сумел-таки заинтересовать чем-то свою мать.

К середине дня Гермиона, отчаявшись, послала Рону скоростную сову в Министерство — каминная связь там с недавних пор была только для служебных надобностей.

Прибыл недовольный Рон. Оставив на него свекровь и детей, Гермиона попыталась привести мысли в порядок. Мистер Финн... какой еще мистер Финн? Мисс Марч... чем я там вообще занимаюсь? Мысли об этом снова вызвали головную боль.

Наконец Молли отбыла, с обещанием непременно прилететь завтра. Гермиона пошла проведать детей перед сном.

— Мам. У тебя кто-то есть. Да? — Роза сидела на кровати и смотрела на нее испытующе.

Гермиона кивнула, мысленно умоляя Стальное Перо не заставлять ее врать.

— Это... уже после того, как Рон... — выговорила она, тщательно подбирая слова.

— Отлично! — просияла Роза, чмокнула ее в щеку и спряталась под одеяло.


	18. Еще более тайная комната

Наконец-то она получила бумаги о разводе! Заходить за ними в Министерство пришлось в будний день, с утра, и только войдя в лабораторию, Гермиона сообразила, что забыла взять с собой обед.

— Здесь есть столовая для сотрудников? — спросила она, закончив последнее заклинание.

Снейп растерялся.

— Честно говоря, я не знаю. Я ведь никуда не выхожу. Можно спросить мистера Финна, или... есть предложение получше. Как насчет отобедать у меня?

— Думаю, мы не будем беспокоить мистера Финна, — лукаво улыбнулась Гермиона. — Я давно уже мечтаю проникнуть в твое тайное убежище, Северус.

Снейп ответил ей смущенной улыбкой. Он подошел к шкафу с редкими ингредиентами, протянул за него руку и нажал какой-то рычаг. Шкаф бесшумно сдвинулся в сторону, открывая проход в коридор с факелами.

— Как ты ухитрялся проделывать все это каждый день, чтобы я ничего не замечала?

— Очень просто. Обычно я аппарирую. Но сегодня, конечно, особый случай.

Апартаменты Снейпа состояли из библиотеки, спальни и кухни. К ее удивлению, стол был уже накрыт на двоих.

— Ты что, держишь домовых эльфов? — она не смогла скрыть разочарования в голосе.

— Ага. Двух. Их зовут Память и Предусмотрительность. Ты говорила мне, когда идешь за бумагами, а в случае такого нарушения рутины вероятность того, что что-то забудешь, составляет девяносто процентов. Забывать же тебе, кроме сэндвичей, нечего.

— О Мерлин. Рон не мог запомнить дату годовщины нашей свадьбы. Каждый раз был для него сюрпризом!.. М-м-м, как вкусно. Не знала, что ты умеешь готовить.

— У меня было время научиться себя обслуживать.

На мгновение она ощутила одиночество, стоящее за этими словами, и инстинктивно пододвинулась к Снейпу ближе.

— Северус...

Он наклонился к ней и поцеловал. Она ответила, и руки вдруг сами собой сомкнулись у него на спине так крепко, что, кажется, никакая сила не могла бы расцепить их. Они переместились в спальню. Аппарировали? Гермиона никогда раньше не испытывала таких ощущений. Секс с Роном был... супружеским, и не более. Здесь же ее словно ничего не сдерживало. Никаких мыслей в голове. Кровать была мягкой, простыни — шелковистыми, тело под ее руками — податливым и отзывчивым.

Потом они долго лежали молча, осознавая произошедшее. Наконец Гермиона перестала придумывать, что сказать, неловко встала и начала приводить в порядок одежду.

— Кхм, — Снейп взглянул на часы над кроватью. — Кажется, наш обед несколько... затянулся.

— Северус, — остановила его Гермиона. — Не надо только притворяться, что ничего не было.

— Да где там! — фыркнул он. — Скорее уж, было слишком много, чтобы я мог сейчас сформулировать что-нибудь внятное. А теперь брысь на кухню и доешь, что там осталось. Тебе нужны силы. Мы здесь все-таки работаем.


	19. Отложенные последствия

Гермиона сжала голову руками. Она вот уже полчаса не могла вспомнить простейшую формулу, всего на три строчки. Проклятые знаки выскальзывали из головы. Она посмотрела в тетрадь, и написанное там показалось полнейшей абракадаброй.

А ведь всё было так хорошо! Фрэнка и Алису выпустили из больницы. Похоже, что на волне возвращения памяти организм Фрэнка передумал умирать: колдомедики дали заключение, что он стабилен. Невилл был счастлив, Ханна с внезапно свалившимися на нее свекрами — не очень. У самой Гермионы практически поселилась Молли Уизли, которая и слышать не хотела ни о какой няне. Поэтому на работу Гермиона бежала, как на праздник.

И тут такая неприятность.

— Герми! — окликнули ее из дальнего конца лаборатории, и она не сразу сообразила, кто это. Ее учитель? Но... что он здесь делает? И разве он не мертв?

— Герми, ты собиралась закончить к... — Снейп осекся, внимательно глядя на нее.

— Да, профессор Снейп, я уже заканчиваю, простите... где я?

Он подошел к ней и всмотрелся в ее лицо. Потом глянул в тетрадь, захлопнул ее, отложил и взял Гермиону за плечи.

— Герми! Посмотри на меня. Ты узнаешь меня?

Она кивнула. Его лицо она была способна узнать когда угодно.

— Не волнуйся и постарайся ни о чем не думать. Я вызову мистера Финна.

Дальнейшее запомнилось ей смутно. Кажется, ее осматривала пара колдомедиков. Потом Снейп долго орал на мистера Финна. Ей запомнились отдельные фразы:

— Чем вы вообще думали, составляя контракт?! Дайте его мне! Дайте, я сказал! Вот здесь, читайте, мелким шрифтом. Вы что, не понимаете, как Перо воспринимает такие вещи? Исключить возможность — это исключить возможность! Полностью! Она каждый вечер вынуждена забывать, а потом каждое утро вспоминать заново огромные объемы информации! Вы просчитывали нагрузку на мозг? И во имя Мерлина, вы что, боялись, что она будет болтать о своей работе направо и налево?!

Потом Гермионе дали укрепляющее зелье и спешно провели в кабинет мистера Финна. Там, под руководством непрерывно оравшего Снейпа, бледный чиновник из Министерства спешно переписывал контракт.

— Контракты такого рода нельзя просто расторгнуть, — мимоходом объяснил ей Северус. — Нужно внести поправки, которые освободят ваш разум.

Все еще туго соображавшая Гермиона не глядя подписала новый документ. В голове немедленно прояснилось, но ее охватила жуткая слабость.

— Советую, — тихо произнес Снейп, глядя на мистера Финна в упор, — немедленно отправить миссис Уизли-Грейнджер в отпуск.


	20. Отпуск

Гермиона поправила темные очки и лениво пошевелила пальцами ног, полоскавшихся в морском прибое. «Северуса бы сюда», в который уже раз подумала она.

Она постоянно вспоминала его все эти две недели. Он снился ей во сне. Снились его руки, запах, лицо и голос. Она писала ему каждый день, и он отвечал ей. К концу отпуска она поняла, что не может себе представить жизни без него.

Еще она продумывала детали проекта, который они разрабатывали. И впервые ей стало интересно, для чего мистеру Финну понадобился такой артефакт? Надо бы обсудить это с Северусом. И еще — надо обязательно выбить себе новый проект. Ее личный. Переводчик для неговорящих, но разумных магических существ — пегасов, гиппогрифов, фестралов.

Семейные дела временно отошли на второй план. Конечно, с Роном и Лавандой еще будет много проблем. С Молли придется выстраивать отношения заново. Как заново и надо собирать старых друзей. И... нужно продумать, как бережно и аккуратно вытащить Северуса на свет. Они не смогут прятаться вечно.

Дети поймут, в этом она была уверена.

А теперь — иди оно все к фестралам. У нее отпуск.

— Акцио мартини!

«Как бы там ни было, уже скоро я вернусь к работе», подумала она, отпивая из бокала. «И это здорово!»


End file.
